If Walls Could Walk
by chenzel1fan
Summary: Fiyero and Boq have a band, and are looking for a lead singer. When they find out Elphaba Thropp has a voice as smooth as velvet, they beg her to join. One problem... Elphaba has army drill parents. Gelphie, Brief Flinda one-sided Elphaboq ON HIATUS
1. Welcome to Shiz

_Sort of inspired by - but not based on the story of Fame. And it's a Gelphie story - trust me, it is!_

Staring out the window as the scene rolled by. Her first days at Shiz. Galinda Upland nearly gulped down a squeal. The misfit beside her paid absolutely no mind to the blond and buried her nose in a book. "Excuse me," Galinda said evenly. The innocent little girl was coming out of her voice. She received no response. "Excuse me." Galinda frowned; she wasn't used to being ignored. "Sweet Lurline, just talk to me!"

The girl looked up; her eyes, a dark brown, burned at her. What once must've been a beautiful face was stained green as sin. No, sin wasn't green. Green as... Green as the leafy forests of Gilliken. Why how poetic. "What?" Came flowing like acid from her mouth.

"Hello." The blond smiled a bit. "I'm Galinda Upland. From the Upper Uplands, and I... would prefer if you look at me when I'm speaking!" Galinda frowned.

"You'd prefer I look at you all day." The green girl responded dryly.

Galinda blushed at this. "No... I just want to have a casual conversation." The petite blond received a chortle from the green one. "What's your name?"

"Elphaba Thropp. I don't see why that matters to you." She kept staring at her book.

Galinda remembered. "Thropp? Why, you're the next in line for Governor of Munchkinland!"

Elphaba chuckled. "That would be my sister, Nessarose. She's much more fit to be Governor, Father says." The green girl looked down and laced up her bags.

"Why can't you rule? I see nothing wrong with you." Of course, the blond knew what was wrong.

"I'm nothing but a little frog to them." Elphaba mumbled.

"Well, the frog always gets a princess in those fairy tales." Galinda replied.

"I stopped believing in fairy tales long ago. I'm no more likely to be a princess than you to be Hercules." The green girl gave Galinda a smile.

Galinda returned it. "I'm stronger than I look." She pretended to huff and tossed her hair.

"I'm sure you are."

"Are you stopping at Shiz?" Galinda felt compelled to ask. Elphaba seemed to be a nice girl, and it would be easier to know _someone_ when she arrived.

"I am." Elphaba nodded. "Are you."

"I am!" Galinda smiled. It was at that moment Elphaba Thropp made her first friend. Galinda had made... yet another friend. Of course she always had her friends in Gillikin to go back to if she failed to get anywhere at Shiz.

---

"Geeeeeee-wiz! That was some work!" Munchkin Boq panted.

"That thing?" A feminine voice asked. "That thing is easier to carry than feathers."

"Looks can be deceiving, miss." Boq didn't look up as he arranged the equipment.

"You starting a band, Munchkin boy?" The girl started again.

"More like doing all the work for my snobby friend while he flirts with all the girls." He mumbled a reply.

"It's funny; I was just being lectured about manners, and here you are being impolite whilst speaking to me." The girl picked up her books.

Boq was feeling rather displeased that this girl wasn't helping him and spat, "Well, if I had any interest in speaking to you, I would care about such a thing as _manners_."

"It was nice seeing you again, too, Boq." She turned around.

Boq looked up to see before him one of his best friends from the past. "Whoa, wait!" He called. The girl looked back with a sharp stare. "Elphie? Is that really you?"

"No, you must be mistaking me for another green girl you know."

"It is you." Boq smiled gently. "Elphaba! You're going to Shiz, too?"

"Well, why else would I be here?" She rolled her eyes.

"Wow, this is great. As soon as I get off work we should go out." Boq felt like jumping, but that would just make him look like a little kid. Oz, he hated his height.

"Sounds good, but can I bring one of my friends?"

"Elphie! You have friends! Look how far you've come." She bopped him on the head. "Sure, well I'll see you later." He watched as his friend walked off. She really seemed different since last time he'd seen her. More... what's the word... enchanting. She had blossomed into a beautiful flower that he hoped to one day pick.

"Dude, you love her." His friend Crope came up behind him. The munchkin didn't respond.

---

Galinda Upland tossed her hair determinedly at this boy, hoping to leave an impression. It seemed he had a solution for all her tricks. "Really!" She gushed. "You carried all that weight! Can I," giggle on cue, "feel your muscles?"

The boy, Fiyero, gave in to her request and Galinda felt his rip biceps. Then Elphaba had to walk by, and that just ruined everything. Galinda pulled her hand away as Elphaba strode up to them. "Good day, Miss Galinda..." She sort of nodded at Fiyero.

"Miss Elphaba." Galinda mumbled dismissively. She was trying to win this guy for a while. He'd make her feel right, and she could leave him if he didn't.

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight with me and Boq?" Elphaba replied almost without noticing.

"Boq?" Fiyero's eyes lit up. "Crap!"

"You know this Biq guy she's talking about?" Galinda asked, rather annoyed by her friend's inability to take a hint.

"I was supposed to help him unpack the equipment." He slapped his forehead. "I'm such an idiot."

"He looked about done when I saw him." Elphaba said.

"Let's go see this Biq boy then!" Galinda wished all the attention would be on her again.

"So you'll come?" Elphaba asked.

"Sure." Galinda replied, knowing this was falling out of her favor.

"Good." The green girl replied and walked off after that. Galinda knew her chances at flirting were slim and none now that the judgement "my-friend-is-the-green-girl' was being made.

Fiyero laughed and cracked his knuckles. "Who was _tha__t_?" He asked. The tone was obviously insulting.

"_That_ happens to be my friend!" Galinda snapped, feeling a protective urge in her. Fiyero gave her a look. "And I'm going out with her and Biq. Tonight."

"Yeah, me too. Biq is my friend, and his name is Boq."

"I know what his name is; I was just giving him a nickname..." The blond replied lamely.

_It's not quite so intensifying yet, hopefully it gets better. Reviews are loved, please!_


	2. Brave

_You should know the song._

Galinda took in the sight before her. It was a nice looking restaurant with a small stage for karaoke, which was occupied by a husky old Goat. The Goat was singing a catchy little song, and the blond decided to take the liberty of starting a dance. Apparently her attempts at flirtation weren't a complete failure because Fiyero began to dance with her. She giggled in an attempt to seem shy and noticed he had taken the bait.

Boq, seeing that the lovely green girl wasn't taken, jumped at the chance. "Would you like to dance?" He extended a hand.

Elphaba raised an eye at him. "Me?"

"Who else?"

"Perhaps that nice boy over there." Elphaba commented sarcastically.

"Gross, that's my roommate. You want to dance or no?" Boq laughed.

The green girl blushed. "I don't know how to dance..."

Boq, who was unskilled at teaching sat down beside her. "Can you karaoke?" He pointed to the stage.

"I suppose." Elphaba mumbled. "But wouldn't you miss that Goat's beautiful voice?"

"I'll manage. Will you sing?" Boq replied.

"You've heard me sing..."

"Yeah, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star when we were four." He replied.

Elphaba crossed her arms. "Yeah... and I suck."

"Just one song." Boq lead her to the stage before she could protest. "Excuse me, sir," he said to the Goat, "but my friend would like to sing."

"Certainly." The Goat gave them a small smile and handed Elphaba the microphone that he strangely held perfectly in his hands.

Elphaba sighed, "Let's just get this over with…" as she scrolled through the songbook. Instead of choosing, Boq noticed she closed her eyes and created her very own song.

_I don't know just where I'm going  
And tomorrow is a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold and I'm not the same anymore.  
I've been running in your direction for too long now,  
Lost my own reflection and I can't look down  
If you're not there to catch me when I fall.  
If this is the moment I stand here on my own,  
If this is right of passage that somehow leads me home,  
I might be afraid but it's my turn to be brave.  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye,  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life,  
I can't be afraid 'cause it's my turn to be brave.  
All along, all I ever wanted was to be the light  
When your life was daunting but I can't see mine,  
And I feel as though you're pushing me away.  
Well who's to blame? Are we making the right choices?  
'Cause we can't be sure, if we're hearing our own voices,  
As we close the door, even though we are to desperate to stay.  
If this is the moment I stand here on my own,  
If this is right of passage that somehow leads me home,  
I might be afraid but it's my turn to be brave.  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye,  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life,  
I can't be afraid 'cause it's my turn to be brave._

Galinda noticed her friend singing and stopped dancing, Fiyero with her. Never had any of them heard such a voice in their lives. The song was a beautiful work of art as well. _Be brave... _Galinda smiled at the message.

_And I might still cry,  
And I might still bleed,  
These thorns in my side,  
This heart on my sleeve.  
And lightening my strike this ground at my feet,  
And I might still crash,  
But I still believe...  
This is the moment I stand here all alone,  
With everything I have inside, everything I own,  
I might be afraid but it's my turn to be brave.  
If this is the last chance before we say goodbye,  
At least it's the first day of the rest of my life,  
I can't be afraid 'cause it's my turn to be brave._

Fiyero had slipped away from Galinda and found Boq. "Did you hear her?"

"How could I not. She's good isn't she?" Boq replied.

"She's incredible..." Fiyero mumbled.

"You think she'd make a good singer?" Boq nearly slapped himself for asking. Of course she'd be asked to be the singer.

Fiyero didn't respond and watched the green girl step off the stage. "Elphie!" Galinda squealed. "That was incredible!"

"It was nothing..." Elphaba shook her head.

"But it was! And you made that up yourself?" The blond let out a shrill sound as the green girl nodded. "Elphie! You have such potential!" She hugged the green girl, who awkwardly patted her back.

"No, it wasn't _that _good. Seriously."

"But it was." Fiyero walked up at that point. "In fact, Boq and I were wondering if you'd like to join our band."

"It would really help us out. We've been looking for a lead singer. Let's face it; we suck compared to you." Boq crossed his fingers. What better way to get with a girl than hang out with her everyday and compliment her on her beautiful voice?

"You should do it, Elphie!" Galinda smiled grabbing her friend's arm so to support her clumsy self. "It would be so much fun to see you perform live on stage!"

"Like I had just now?" Elphaba mumbled.

"Please?" Boq offered.

"Well, the thing is..." Elphaba looked down.

"What?" Fiyero asked.

_A little cliffy I am. Well R&R please... gonna watch Cheno in Annie now :D - chenzy_


End file.
